Jeopardy
by edwardsoneandonlybella
Summary: What will happen when the cullens take in a newborn and trouble strikes and they are forced to go and live with the volturi for their own safety?  Will love be strong enough or will everyone end up against eachother?


**Jeopardy  
><strong>**Hi guys, this is my own version of how everyone met in twilight, be ready for some brand new characters. Let's get this started then. This chapter takes place in forks.  
>No copyright may be used in the naming and making of my own characters.<br>**_**  
>Chapter one<strong>_**  
><strong>**Emmett's pov  
><strong>"Carlisle, What are we going to do?" Esme looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes, she loved her as much as we all did, with the exception of Edward, Esme was like a mother to her.

"I don't know, but for now Esme go take care of her, she's bound to be feeling guilty, even though she doesn't have any need to" Carlisle was as confused as we all were. Esme nodded her head and took off at human speed; I guessed she wasn't really in a rush to return to the house.

Edward waited for Esme to disappear before he spoke, or rather hissed "What do you mean, you don't know Carlisle, I would've thought it was pretty obvious, we have to destroy the monster!"

"NO!" Me and Jasper both shouted at him, normally I would've been surprised at jasper, for helping to stick up for a newborn, he had an excellent hate for them all, and for a good reason, they reminded him of before he joined us.  
>I guess he took a liking to this one because she was like him; new to the family, not created by Carlisle and she was someone who understood how hard it was to be a vegetarian.<br>All of us in the family had grown close to her; in the first week with us we discovered she had a gift, which was a surprise to her as well, she had gotten close with Jasper because he helped her train her gift, so they spent a lot of their time together. We had gotten close because we liked to test her other found gift (which we discovered in her third week with us) out on Edward. She had an extreme interest in history and languages so she had lessons with Carlisle every so often. And it went without saying that obviously she was close to Esme because it was a mother figure to lean on for her.

It was well known from the start that Edward was not so fond of her; he thought she would be trouble from the start and he had been wrong… until now.

We all thought that her training of becoming a vegetarian was going well… but I suppose we all fall off the wagon sometime in our lives.

"Edward, I'm afraid you're just going to have live with the fact that she's family" Carlisle told him coolly, I had never understood how Carlisle remained so relaxed all the time, I right now anted to slam Edward to the ground and teach him a lesson and I guessed jasper did to as he also had his fists clenched and I wasn't receiving any calming emotions, quite the opposite in fact. We kept it in and both looked at Carlisle for him to continue.

"Because, she has killed a forks resident, and she is part of our family" jasper and I took that chance to glare at Edward "the treaty has been broken and now the wolves have a right to kill us, and as they weren't very friendly with us before the treaty was broken, I'm guessing they are going to take the chance gladly".

"We can take them!" I growled

"Don't be stupid Emmett there's eleven of them and six of us, I can tell you now that Carlisle won't let Esme fight and what use is SHE to us in a fight, she'll be killed instantly, we don't stand a chance!" he snarled at me and I returned it with a warning growl.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Edward's right" Said jasper with an unnecessary sigh.  
>"She's stronger than you think!" I snarled turning back to Edward.<p>

"ENOUGH!" We all turned to Carlisle in surprise he rarely raised his voice.  
>"Edward and jasper are right Emmett; we wouldn't stand a chance" he took a deep sigh "The wolves will follow us wherever we go except for one place-"<p>

"NO Carlisle I'm not going to stay with the Volturi" Edward had obviously read Carlisle's mind, any other time me and jasper would have agreed with Edward but in this circumstance we would be saving the family so we stayed quiet.

"Edward we have no choice, we ha-"

"Carlisle!" we all turned to see Esme running towards us.

I heard Edward snicker before he spoke "It would seem your little pet has run away from home"  
>"WHAT?" Jasper, Carlisle and I chorused.<p>

Esme arrived and flung herself onto Carlisle. "Carlisle, Please help her!" she managed to say between choked sobs. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "What's happened love? Where's Claudine?"

Esme's sobs made it almost impossible to understand what she was saying and took us a while to process it. "She said she didn't want to cause any more disruption in our family and that she doesn't want to live anymore if there's nothing to live for, She's going to the reservation Carlisle, I tried to stop her but she's too fast."  
>It was then that Esme looked as fragile as a human. There was a huge drop in the pit of my stomach; Claudine was going to get the wolves to rip her to shreds, I Felt absolute fury shoot through me as I lunged for Edward before Carlisle could start talking again. I shot through the air before Edward even knew what was happening and landed and pinned him to the floor causing a Thundering crash.<br>"Listen to me you stuck up prick, I don't care how much you hate her, you are going to track Claudine for us, do you understand?" I roared at him letting the venom producing from my fangs spray onto his face, I kept a tight grip on his shoulders despite Esme screaming for me to get of him.  
>"FINE, but get off me!" I stood up slowly while Jasper patted me shoulder sending me gratitude. Edward turned to look at Carlisle "leave Esme in the house, she is in no state to run let alone face wolves" Carlisle nodded and looked down at Esme and kissed her head "we'll be back soon"<br>Esme nodded and let Carlisle pick her up and run out of the forest and to the house with her.

Carlisle was back in forty five seconds, I knew that because I didn't want to speak to Edward but I also listened to jasper's conversation with him, their plan was to all get Claudine to transport us back to the home. That was one of Claudine's gifts; she was a transporter if she thought hard enough about where she wanted to go she could get there in at the most two minutes depending on how far away she was from the place she wanted to go. Thanks to jaspers training she could now transport others as long as they were touching her.

"Stay close" Edward spat as we took off, that attitude about Claudine was really starting to annoy me, and I could tell it was annoying everyone else too, we sped through the wood at top speed, Edward was still the fastest and it was hard to keep him in sight, it felt weird when we crossed the treaty line, we had only ever been over it once, and that was before the treaty had ever been created so It didn't count.

We were lucky to have Edward; I couldn't pick up the scent of Claudine for the stench of wolf around here. We still had no idea if she was ok, Edward was still moving and the scent of wolves was getting stronger which probably meant she was with them.  
>We broke through a clearing of bushes to see a group of wolves surrounding Claudine who was crouched in a defence position; I quickly looked to the side to see a deep red coloured wolf who I recognised as Paul whimpering on the ground in agony with blood pouring from the side of his face and two back legs.<p>

The wolves all turned their heads to us in a moment of distraction "NOW" we heard the shout come from Edward and we took it to mean lunge for Claudine we all grabbed her, Carlisle shouted "HOME" and with the last sight of the wolves lunging for us all there was a pop and a large amount of spinning then we were all standing in the front room of the house.

I spun around to see if everyone had made it. Everyone. Edward was sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room with a face like a sulking child. Claudine was being cradled by jasper sobs wracking her whole body, I ran to her and grabbed her from jasper who willingly let her go, and she wrapped her arms as best as she could around me and I held her as hard as I could.

Esme fled into the room and hurled about ten suitcases onto the sofa beside her. "Claudine!" She cried and hurled herself at us both, I stepped away taking some of the suitcases in my hands as jasper did the same. Carlisle Stepped over to them both and took them both in his arms and they both sobbed into his chest.

"I hate to break up this little Family reunion, but I can hear the wolves' minds getting closer and their not the nicest of thoughts to hear" He spat it at us with obvious disgust at our display.  
>"Sweetheart, we need to get away from here do you think you could take us to the apartment we have in Paris, the one Esme took you to for the weekend last month?"<br>Carlisle still held her close and stroked her hair soothingly. Claudine sniffed and nodded her head slowly, And walked over to hold jaspers spare hand and mine, we were both holding three suitcases and I closed my eyes tightly, even for a vampire, you could get sick and transporting made me feel sick, there was too much spinning in the process. There was a pop and then in another ten seconds of spinning there was a second one and we were standing in the Parisian styled apartment. Claudine waved and popped into nothing again and was back again in another twenty seconds.

"Where's Edward?" Esme turned around but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, her and carlisle dropped the rest of the suitcases onto the sofa.  
>There was a second pop in the room, no one had even noticed that Claudine had transported again.<p>

"Claudine, Where's Edward?" Asked Esme with a concerned look on her face, although there was no need, we knew that Claudine didn't hate Edward just was hated by him.

Claudine Collapsed onto the sofa and brought her hands to her face and muffled the answer through them.  
>"He asked if I could take him somewhere else away from the family, and I didn't want to make him hate me more by not doing what he said" she moved slightly onto the sofa and her dyed bright red hair fell onto her face and Esme brushed it out of her face and layed a comforting hand on her shoulder.<br>It was True that Claudine always tried to make Edward like her, she always got things for him before he could even get off the couch, she would stay out of his way when he was busy, she would make friendly conversations with him, it was my fault that I made him hate her even more by getting her to play pranks on him with me. He would have hated her anyway.

"He told me to tell you that he will join us all shortly, but he wasn't ready to face them, I don't know what he meant by them" She said the last bit bluntly.  
>Claudine was very fragile right now; transporting made her nature change completely sometimes it made her moody and snappy, other times it made her tired. Tired was the best result to get right now, she would tell us anything.<br>"I wanna go to sleep!" We were in luck, she's tired. We all laughed at her, when she was in this state she forgot she was a vampire sometimes.  
>"Silly, you're a vampire remember sweetheart, we don't sleep" Esme smiled sweetly at her.<br>"Oh…Yea" She moved her hands away from her face and looked over to jasper standing in the corner who looked quite angry and she gave him a cheeky grin.  
>"Hey Bro" Jasper did not return the grin and I walked over to join him making the same angry expression as him.<br>"Do you want to explain to us why you went to go get the wolves to kill you!" Jasper asked with a tone of worry in his voice but still stern.  
>Claudine looked confused and looked at Esme. "You said that you didn't want to live anymore if there was nothing to live for, I took that to mean you wanted to die" Carlisle walked over to her and sat on the edge of the sofa and held Esme's hand as venomous tears welled up in her eyes again.<br>"Why would I kill myself? I knew the wolves would come kill you all so that's why I said it, I wouldn't want to live if I didn't have you lot!" she slid over on the couch and gave Esme a one armed squeeze of a hug. "So why did you go to the wolves?" I asked it made no sense for her to go if she didn't want to die.

"To kill them, there was a lot more than I expected there to be" She held up her arm with a sheepish grin. Me and jasper walked over slowly to her and examined her arm, there was faint but large teeth marks in her arm leaving a pale white scar. Carlisle walked to her and grabbed her arm looking at it closely. Claudine looked up to me and jasper still with the sheepish grin on her face  
>"Look jasper, my first war scar"<br>he looked down to her with a horrified expression like he couldn't bear for her to fight anymore "And your last! what were you thinking? Any longer and you could have died!" he growled back at her.

Claudine seemed to have a sudden change in her and she blinked and suddenly her eyes were jet black, looks like I spoke to soon about the tiredness.  
>"Excuse me! You think you can stop me from protecting my family, in case you didn't notice jasper there was already one bleeding to death on the floor before you arrived!"<br>My mind flashed back to Paul, I was impressed with Claudine, Paul was the one with the least control in the pack but I was still furious with her. It did not help that all the anger was rubbing off on Jasper so of course he retaliated, jasper did not have the best patience in the world.

"You're not as skilled as you think you are, Your just an over confident newborn, as they all are, Your no different from the rest of them!" I layed a hand on jaspers shoulder but he shook it off.

Carlisle and Esme always stayed silent unless it got out of hand, they had their arguments often and they always made up.

"What the hell is your problem Jasper? You never think I can stand up for myself, and for a vampire your pretty blind, I am very different, How often do you come across a newborn that can transport and can become unseen to anyone she wants?"  
>Claudine had now stood up straight in front of jasper, she was considerably shorter but just as fierce as him.<p>

"I was talking about how strong but unskilled you are, Moron" Claudine let out a vicious snarl at jaspers remark and sped to one of the rooms in the apartment and slammed the door so hard that dust shook off the door frame.  
>Jasper sunk onto the seat where she had been sitting and let out a huge sigh.<p>

"I'll talk to her" I said starting to walk over to the closed door but there was a blur before I got there and Carlisle was in front of me.

"No I'll talk to her, she needs to know about the Volturi, we will be leaving as soon as I get in contact with Aro" He there was a stern look on his face he evidently was not looking forward to talking to Claudine in her mood.  
>I turned around to hear him knocking on Claudine's door softly and letting himself in, I peered round the door to see her sitting cross legged on her bed, I had to laugh when she looked up to me, scowled and raised her middle finger at me, and if I wasn't mistaken I'm pretty sure I heard Carlisle stifle a laugh and then he closed the door.<p>

I made my way over to jasper, I chose not to say anything about the fight, they always found little ways to apologise to each other anyway. He had now calmed down and was flicking through a civil war book and making remarks about all the wrong facts in it. I flicked on the flat screen TV and quickly found a football game, Esme started to clean the apartment while we waited for Carlisle to return.

* * *

><p>1 hour and a couple of raised voices from Claudine later Carlisle emerged from her room and went over to Esme and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "'How did she take it?" She looked up to him with curious eyes.<p>

"Well I thought it best to leave out the more violent bits of the Volturi and more of what they are, She wasn't happy about accepting the fact that it wasn't her fault that we have to go but she let it go eventually, although now I have to go phone Aro" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away to his and Esme's bedroom.

At the same time of the sound of Carlisle door closing, Claudine's opened and she walked out holding something behind her back, she made her way to the golden oak table behind the TV which hid the object she was holding she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it then she placed it on something then with unnatural speed she stood behind jasper who had still not looked up from his book. I smiled at her and she returned it while at the same time placing a dark brown stitched cowboy hat with a piece of paper balanced on the top on his head then moving slowly this time to the free arm chair next to us.  
>He pulled the hat off his head and grabbed the piece of paper smiling as he read it I leaned over as well in an effort to read it.<p>

_Sorry big bro. I know you were only worried.__  
><em>_x__  
><em>_P.S You're the moron!_

He stood up and grabbed her off the chair and pulled her into a bone crushing hug while she laughed as he spun her around. He put her down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, I hope that chapter was ok, It sure was a long one! By the way there will be more of a detailed description of Claudine and how they came about finding her in the next chapter which should be coming up soon. :)<strong>


End file.
